particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Highways of Kizenia
Highway 1 * North end: Tahtahnia, Tilarnia, at junction with Highway 2 * South end: Egelion Border near Solgobat, Tiania. * Common Names: Tilarnia River Highway, Kutohaderia River Highway, Strondt Pass Turnpike, Solgobat Highway Highway 1 is the backbone of the national network, (nearly) connecting three of the five provincial capitals. Its northern end is on the west bank of the Tilarnia river, coming just shy of Tottori, Kuzaki. The highway enters Kuzaki just north of Kawaru, then remains on the east bank in Kuzaki until Alruba, before crossing back to the west bank of the river, and back into Tilarnia, in downtown Cetatea Albă. The highway continues south to the fork between the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia Rivers in Est Bancar, where it continues on the west side, now following the Kutohaderia River valley southbound to Fermamer, Tiania. In Tiania, the highway changes drastically from a river-following flat highway to a mountain-climbing one, following the old routing of the Strondt Pass Turnpike into the Solgobat valley. From there, it follows the Rapide River, a tributary of the Tiania River, to downtown Solgobat, and then across the Tiania River to Egelion. Except for a short historically significant stretch near the bridge to Egelion, the highway is a superhighway for its entire routing. Highway 2 * South end: Frontiera, Tiania, at Junction with Highway 9, near Dolgaria Frontier * East end: Egelion Border near Rasarit, Sodali. * Common Names: West Frontier Highway, West Ocean Highway, North Coast Highway, Amakudaru Highway, Sodali Bay Highway, Fluviului Cutoff Highway. Highway 2 was originally a combination of two different routes - the West highway and the North highway. At its southern terminus near the Dolgarian frontier, the highway begins as a simple divided highway as it turns northward towards the coast and Tilarnia. At Junctioune, the highway has its sole signal light, at the junction of Highways 2 and 42 - political resistance is unlikely to eliminate this junction any time soon. The highway continues north into Tilarnia, where it becomes the West Ocean Highway, and becomes a superhighway for the remainder of its routing. The highway clings to the western coast, serving as the terminus for several other east-west highways, before the coast curves to the east, towards Tottori, Kuzaki. In Tattahnia, Tilarnia, near the Kuzaki border, the highway intersects with Highway 1. From this point, Highway 2 converts from a North-South to an East-West orientation, as it continues Eastbound into Kuzaki, following the North Coast Highway (formerly Kuzaki Oblast Highway 83). The highway continues east along the arid and frigid coastline to Umito. At Umito, the highway climbs the Amakudaru Highway (former Kuzaki Oblast Highway 28) via a series of sharp switchbacks (known as the Yuukai Curves), before following the cliffsides into Sodali. Once in Sodali, the highway descends to become the Sodali Bay Highway (formerly part of Highway 3, which sections of the road are still erroneously marked as in some isolated stretches) as it approaches the Sodali capital of Fluviului. In central Fluviului, the roadbed continues southwards as Highway 3 (Marxstadt River Highway), while Highway 2 swings over via flyover ramps to the Fluviului Cutoff Highway (formerly Sodali Oblast Highway 7) to the Egelion border. Highway 3 * North end: Fluviului, Sodali, at Junction with Highway 2 * South end: Fier, Tilarnia * Common Names: Marxstadt River Highway, Kuzaki Gap Highway, North Tilarnia River Highway, Three City Expressway, Fier Highway. Highway 3 begins in downtown Fluviului, at a Y junction with Highway 2. It serves the lower Marxstadt River valley and outer Exurbs of Fluviului until Vant, where it splits with its auxiliary route 38 and heads to the Kuzaki Gap - the only "easy" natural crossing from Sodali to the rest of the nation, where the Kutohaderia and Kuzaki Mountains are divided from one another. Once over the Gap, the Highway follows the Tilarnia River downstream almost from its southern headwaters, on the North side of the waterway, until reaching Matahi, near Trei Rauri at an intersection with Route 6. Route 3 thereafter follows the Three City Expressway, connecting Matahi, Trei Rauri, and Est Bancar. It then follows the Fier River upstream, generally, to Fier. Highway 4 * North end: Umito, Kuzaki, at Junction with Highway 2 * East end: Frontiera Egelions, Kutohaderia, Egelion border * Common Names: Atarashu Highway, Alba Bypass Highway, Mandrie Highway, Egelion Frontier Highway. Highway 4 serves as a wide area bypass of both Tottori and Cetatea Albă, and is a major truck route. From Umito at Highway 2, the Atarashu Highway cuts diagonally southwesterly, bypassing the greater Tottori area, and providing a connection to Highway 6 (at Atarashu) and Highway 1 (at Kawaru). From Kawaru, the road enters Tilarnia, and bypasses Cetatea Albă to the west, intersecting Highways 5 and 3 before rejoining Highway 1 at Devale. The roadway shares Highway 1 for 17 km, before splitting off as the Mândrie Highway, heading straight for the Kutohaderia capital city. Afterwards, the highway climbs into the Onsenna Valley, before turning sharply eastward again to head for the Egelion border. Highway 5 * West end: Rapa, Tilarnia, at Junction with Highway 2 * East end: Tanashi, Kuzaki, at Junction with Highway 6 * Common Names: Rapa Highway, Heisui Highway, Tanashi Highway Highway 5 connects two relatively minor cities and is the only major road crossing the Tilarnia Coast Mountains, but its major importance is as one of the two major highways to Cetatea Albă. From Rapa, the highway crosses the Wide Gap, then serves the upper Vaca River Valley. At Lumina, the road meets Highway 4 (which continues down the Vaca), and heads straight to the national capital. The Highway swells to twelve lanes in each direction as it passes just north of the Downtown District, then crosses into Alruba, in Kuzaki. Outside the capital city region, the roadbed resumes a rural character, until its end at Tanashi, at a junction with Highway 6. Highway 6 * West end: Tottori, Kuzaki, at Junction with Highway 2 * East end: Matahi, Kuzaki, at Junction with Highway 3 * Common Names: Shogun Highway Highway 6 directly connects Tottori and the Trei Rauri area, bypassing Cetatea Albă to the East. It is one of the only National Highways which serves only a single province - from Tottori, just east of the Tilarnia border, the roadway enters the Kuzaki interior, intersecting Highways 4 and 5, before ending just shy of the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia borders again at Matahi. Highway 7 * West end: Kirzonus, Tiania, at Dolgarian Border * East end: Cappe, Tiania, at Egelion Border * Common Names: South Highway Highway 7 is one of the shorter "main" national highways, serving only the Province of Tiania and the nation's borders to the East and West. It is essentially an international trade corridor, allowing Egelion and Dolgarian goods to each other's countries via the direct overland route. Except for the segment between Kirzona and Lupta, the roadway is only lightly used by Kizenian private cars. Highway 8 * West end: Schilanden, Kutohaderia, at Junction with Highway 4 * East end: Opt, Sodali, at Egelion Border * Common Names: Vant Highway Highway 8 is a short "mainline" route that serves Sodali Province almost exclusively. From Schilanden, in Kutohaderia, the roadway goes due north, following the Upper Marxstadt River as it crosses the border between the two provinces several times. The modern road cuts off from the river path, and takes a cutoff to Vant, before turning due East to enter Caille, Egelion. Highway 9 * North end: Trei Rauri, Kutohaderia, at Junction with Highway 3 * South end: Frontiera, Tiania, at Dolgarian Border * Common Names: Frontiera Highway, Kutohaderia Highway Highway 9 serves as the main highway of Kutohaderia, connecting Trei Rauri to Mândrie, as well as connecting the Kizenian heartland to the Dolgarian border at Frontiera. From downtown Trei Rauri, the highway takes a southeasterly tact on nearly a direct line to Mândrie. Afterward, the highway turns southwesterly, to intersect Highway 1 at Fermamare, in northern Tiania. The road then follows the West branch of the Kutohaderia river, until it reaches the Dolgar Pass, just short of the international border. Other Highways Most two-digit national highways in Kizenia are relatively short routes, serving the urbanized areas as alternate routings or as traffic relief routes. Usually, but not always, the two digits reflect the termini of the highway; for example, Route 12 in Tilarnia ends at Routes 1 and 2. Highways which do not follow the rule have their locations indicated in italic